Neige
by Emmatheancien
Summary: L’équipe de Mutant X est envoyé en mission au Canada, malheureusement le vol ne se passe pas comme prévu…ajout du chapitre 6 en section M du site
1. Chapter 1

Neige

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais pas d'argent avec mes fics.

**Résumé :** L'équipe de Mutant X est envoyé en mission au Canada, malheureusement le vol ne se passe pas comme prévu… 

**Genre :** Action/Aventure/Romance Shalimar et Brennan/Romance Emma et Jesse

**Note de l'auteur** : Ma fic se déroule pendant la 2ème saison.

Chapitre 1 : Atterrissage forcé

Les 4 membres de l'équipe étaient dans le double hélix, ils partaient en direction du Canada effectuer une mission de reconnaissance. C'est Brennan et Jesse qui pilotaient, pendant ce temps là les filles discutaient. Après 1 heure de vol, Brennan céda sa place à Emma pour se reposer un peu. Mais après 1 quart d'heure Emma remarqua une fuite de carburant.

Emma : Regarde Jesse, on perd du carburant !

Il regarda le cadran, étonné. 

Jesse : Je ne comprends pas, tout allait bien quand j'ai fait la révision.  
Shalimar (alertée par les propos de Jesse) : Il y a un problème ?  
Jesse : Oui, on perd du carburant, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une violente explosion traversa l'appareil qui se coupa en deux. Shalimar et Brennan heurtèrent violemment le sol, n'aillant rien pour ralentir leur chute. Jesse essaya de stabiliser le double hélix, mais il n'arriva pas à éviter un crash. Ils furent tous les 4 assommés par le choc de leur chute.


	2. Réveil douloureux

Chapitre 2 : Réveil douloureux  


Quelques heures après le crash, Jesse ouvrit enfin les yeux. Une douleur lancinante lui traversa l'épaule gauche, il essaya de bouger son bras gauche mais sans succès. Il se souvint alors du crash et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de ses amis. Il aperçut Emma, inconsciente, du sang s'écoulant de sa tempe. Il se détacha et se précipita vers Emma malgré son bras. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son pouls, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il y en avait un même s'il était un peu faible. Il essaya de la réveiller. Elle poussa un petit gémissement.

Jesse : Emma, c'est Jesse. Tu m'entends ?  
Emma : Jesse…qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Jesse : On s'est crashés, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Comment te sens-tu ?  
Emma : Je…j'ai mal…   
Jesse : Où ?  
Emma :…à la tête…et… à ma jambe  
Jesse : Surtout tu ne bouges pas, je vais regarder ça. 

Il regarda sa plaie à la tempe et vit qu'elle était peu grave. Il décida de s'en occuper après sa jambe. De son bras valide il déchira le tissu et vit que la cheville d'Emma était gonflée, il lui enleva sa chaussure pour la dégager ce qui provoqua des gémissements de la part d'Emma.

Jesse : Je suis désolé Emma. Je pense que tu as la cheville cassée, je vais chercher la trousse de secours.  
Emma : D'accord.

**Pendant ce temps-là, quelques kilomètres plus loin**

L'arrière de l'appareil, était vraiment en très mauvais état. Des débris de la queue de l'appareil étaient éparpillés. Shalimar avait été éjectée de son siège, elle avait quelques plaies et une branche s'était fichée dans sa jambe. Quant à Brennan, bien qu'il fut resté attaché il n'avait pas été épargné : il avait de multiples coupures assez profondes et il avait des brûlures aux mains dues à l'explosion de la console devant lui. Shalimar commença doucement à reprendre ses esprits, elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se relever mais une vive douleur lui traversa la jambe, elle la regarda et aperçut le bout de bois dans sa jambe.

Shalimar : Oh, c'est pas vrai.

Elle se retourna pour chercher ses coéquipiers et aperçut Brennan inconscient. Bien que sa jambe lui fasse mal, elle se leva, difficilement, et rejoint Brennan.

Shalimar : Brennan, tu m'entends ?  
Brennan (ouvrant les yeux) : Shal…qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Shalimar : On s'est crachés.  
Brennan : Super…

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si Emma et Jesse allaient bien.

Brennan : Où sont Emma et Jesse ?   
Shalimar : Je ne sais pas…


	3. A demi mot

Chapitre 3 : A demi-mot  


Après quelques minutes, Jesse revint auprès d'Emma avec la trousse de secours et il commença à lui faire une attelle de fortune. Quant il eu fini, il releva la tête et vit le front d'Emma se plisser sous la douleur.

Jesse : Je suis désolé Emma mais je ne peux rien faire de plus pour ta cheville, je vais m'occuper de ta tête maintenant. 

Elle lui répondit par un léger mouvement de la tête ; elle ressentit son inquiétude et autre chose mais elle n'avait pas la force de se concentrer sur ça pour l'instant. Jesse nettoya sa plaie de la tête et lui appliqua un pansement puis il lui injecta un anti-douleur.

Jesse : Voilà qui est mieux, comment te sens tu ?

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Emma : Oui, merci j'ai moins mal, par contre toi non, je ressens ta douleur.

C'est alors que la douleur dans le bras lui revint en mémoire.

Jesse : Oui, c'est mon bras, je pense que je me le suis démis, mais quand je t'ai vu je n'y ai plus pensé…  
Emma : Donne-moi la trousse je vais te soigner.  
Jesse : Non, il n'en ai pas question tu dois te reposer, tu as reçu un choc a la tête.  
Emma : Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça…   
Jesse : Oui, je sais mais je ne veux pas que tu aies plus mal, tu vas rester ici, pendant ce temps je vais chercher les autres ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, enfin je l'espère…  
Emma : Je suis sûre qu'on va les retrouver sains et saufs.

Il lui sourit, puis passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Emma perçut les sentiments de Jesse lorsqu'il la toucha et elle en fut troublée. Elle se rendit compte alors des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien. Jesse, lui, hésitait, il ne savait pas quoi faire : s'il devait lui révéler ses sentiments ou ne rien lui dire. Pendant son monologue intérieur, il ne vit pas que le visage d'Emma s'était rapproché du sien, lorsqu'il le remarqua il s'écarta vivement d'elle.

Jesse : Je…je dois y aller, surtout ne bouges pas et si tu as un problème crie.  
Emma : Pas de problème.

Elle le regarda s'en aller et repensa à ce qui s'était passé quelques secondes avant, elle était déçue par son attitude et elle décida qu'elle en discuterait plus tard avec lui.


	4. Baiser

Chapitre 4 : Baiser  


Après avoir pansé leurs blessures, Shalimar et Brennan partirent à la recherche d'Emma et Jesse mais aussi d'un endroit où ils auraient pu passer la nuit. Après une heure de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer un peu. Brennan vérifia le pansement de Shalimar, voyant qu'il était défait, il coupa un peu de tissu de sa chemise et refit le bandage, mais il le serra un peu trop.

Shalimar : Aie !  
Brennan (désolé) : Excuse-moi, je l'ai trop serré. (il desserra le bandage) Ça va mieux ?  
Shalimar : Oui, merci et tes mains ?  
Brennan : ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.  
Shalimar : Tu ne mens pas bien Brennan, allez montre-moi tes mains.

Devant son manque de coopération, ses yeux deviennent orangés.

Shalimar : Si tu ne me montres pas tes mains, je te botte les fesses même si je n'ai qu'une jambe de valide.  
Brennan : Ok, ok.

Il lui tendit ses mains, Shalimar enleva délicatement les bandages. Elle examina les mains de Brennan qui étaient en assez bon état : les brûlures avaient un peu commencer à se cicatriser. Elle lui remit les bandages.

Shalimar (lui souriant) : Elles ont l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

Brennan lui rendit son sourire, puis il dégagea le visage de Shalimar d'une de ses mèches blondes, son visage s'approcha d'elle et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout d'abord surprise, Shalimar se laissa faire. Devant « l'approbation » de Shalimar, Brennan rendit leur baiser plus passionné. Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes.

Brennan (un peu gêné) : …On devrait repartir pour trouver les autres.  
Shalimar (souriant de la gène de Brennan) : Tu as raison.

Brennan aida Shalimar à se relever puis ils repartirent à la recherche d'Emma et Jesse.


	5. Secret avoué

Chapitre 5 : Secret avoué

Après plus d'une heure de marche, Jesse revint avec les bras chargés de bois. Il posa son paquet et alla voir Emma.

Emma (inquiète) : Alors, tu les as retrouvés ?  
Jesse : Non, mais j'ai trouvé l'autre partie de l'hélix. Ils ont du partir à notre recherche.  
Emma : ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas gravement blessés.  
Jesse : C'est déjà ça.

Il y eut un blanc puis Emma se décida à parler à Jesse.

Emma : Ecoute Jesse, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te di…  
Jesse : Non, attends je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de te dire quelque chose. Pendant que je marchais, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et de me rendre compte que j'étais amoureux de toi.

Emma était sous le choc, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jesse lui fasse un tel aveu. Elle ne s'attendit pas non plus à sentir les lèvres de Jesse contre les siennes. Elle était tellement surprise que tout d'abord elle eu un mouvement de recul. Puis finalement elle se rapprocha de Jesse et ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Ils se séparèrent finalement à contre cœur.

Emma : Eh bien je suis…surprise.  
Jesse : Moi aussi, je ne pensais pas que tu pensais ça toi aussi. 

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Puis Emma eut des frissons et Jesse le remarqua.

Jesse : Tu as froid ?  
Emma : Oui, un peu.

Il enleva son pull et la couvrit avec. Il alla voir si il y avait des couvertures dans l'hélix. Par chance, il en trouva une. Il revint auprès d' Emma et lui posa la couverture dessus.

Jesse : ça va mieux ?  
Emma : Oui merci.  
Jesse : Il commence à faire sombre, je vais allumer un feu.

Il essaya d'allumer un feu pendant plus de dix minutes mais sans succès. Finalement il abdiqua et revint auprès d'Emma.

Jesse : Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour le camping.  
Emma : Je vois ça. 

Ils se mirent à rire. Puis Emma prit le visage de Jesse dans ses mains.

Emma : Je connais un autre moyen pour se réchauffer.

Puis elle embrassa Jesse passionnément…


	6. Nuit fantastique

Chapitre 6 : Nuit fantastique

Ses mains descendirent sur son torse et elle passa ses mains sous son pull. Elle savait que Jesse pratiquait régulièrement su sport mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si musclé mais cela ne lui déplut pas. Quant à Jesse, lui aussi découvrait le corps de sa partenaire. Jesse rompit leur second baiser et enleva la couverture des épaules d'Emma pour la poser sur l'herbe. Il coucha Emma dessus et entreprit de parcourir son corps de ses lèvres. Il mit son envie à exécution en commençant par lui enlever son pull et son t-shirt. Emma se mit à grelotter mais déjà Jesse s'employer à la réchauffer en déposant de petits baiser à la naissance de son cou puis il descendit vers sa poitrine qu'il couvrit de baisers. Pendant ce temps là, Emma voulait elle aussi en voir « plus », elle enleva le pull et le t-shirt de Jesse et put laisser libre cours à ses caresses. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'attaqua à son pantalon, Jesse en fut surpris et Emma en profita pour retourner la situation. A présent, elle se trouvait au-dessus de lui et elle continua à dégrafer son pantalon et, quand elle eut fini elle s'occupa de le débarrasser de son caleçon. Jesse se laissa faire puis il décida de lui enlever les dernières bandes de tissus qui l'empêchait d'explorer la totalité se son corps. Après avoir effectuer son envie, il repris le «contrôle » de cet échange passionné, il repassa sur Emma. Il commença alors à la pénétrer doucement puis il commença à effectuer un léger va et vient. Il augmenta la cadence ce qui provoqua de petits gémissements de la part d'Emma et de Jesse puis ils connurent le bonheur en même temps. Jesse se retourna pour se coucher auprès d'Emma, il rabattit la couverture sur eux deux, Emma se logea dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent, heureux.


	7. Réveil

Chapitre 7 : Réveil

Après avoir marché plus d'une heure, Shalimar et Brennan trouvèrent une petite grotte. Ils décidèrent de s'y arrêter pour la nuit. Le lendemain matin, Brennan se leva, voyant que Shalimar ne s'était pas réveillée il sortit sans faire de bruit et décida de partir à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Une demi-heure plus tard Shalimar se réveilla, elle regarda autour d'elle et ne voyant aucune trace de Brennan, elle se mit à paniquer. Elle sortit de la grotte et se mit à partir à la recherche de Brennan malgré sa jambe. Elle utilisa ses sens de félins et réussi au bout de 10 minutes à le retrouver.

Shalimar (affolée) : Brennan ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !  
Brennan (en colère) : Shal ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'aurais pas du marcher jusqu'ici.  
Shalimar : Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je me suis réveillée et tu n'étais pas là et…et j'ai eu peur pour toi.   
Brennan (se calmant et s'approchant d'elle) : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. J'étais partit chercher des fruits pour manger.  
Shalimar : Je…je suis désolée de m'être énervée.  
Brennan : C'est pas grave. Aller viens on rentre.

Brennan passa son bras à la taille de Shalimar, et ils repartirent vers la grotte. Ils déjeunèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure puis ils décidèrent de repartir à la recherche de leurs amis.

Shalimar : Tu crois qu'ils sont toujours envie ?  
Brennan : Oui, j'en suis sûr. Ils savent se débrouiller.  
Shalimar : Mais s'ils étaient morts pendant le crash ?

Brennan s'arrêta et se tourna vers Shalimar. Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

Brennan : Ecoutes moi Shal, je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sont sortis d'accord, ils doivent être à notre recherche eux aussi. Alors je suggère qu'on reparte à leur recherche, d'accord ?  
Shalimar : D'accord. Brennan, je..je voulais te dire merci.

Il la regarda et détailla son visage, elle avait l'air si vulnérable et c'était compréhensible avec tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers jours. Il voulut s'approcher d'elle mais elle le repoussa.

Shalimar : Brennan, on…on ne devrait pas.   
Brennan (un peu déçu) : Tu as raison, allons-y. 

Puis ils repartirent.


	8. Réveil frais

Chapitre 8 : Réveil frais  


Les lueurs de l'aube commencèrent à pointer leur nez, ce qui réveilla Emma. Elle s'appuya sur ses épaules, et son regard se porta sur Jesse qui dormait encore. Elle effleura son visage avec ses mains, ce qui réveilla Jesse.

Jesse : Bonjour mon ange.  
Emma : Bonjour la belle au bois dormant.   
Jesse : Eh ! Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?   
Emma : Non, à peine quelques minutes. Je te regardais dormir.

Jesse se redressa à son tour pour arriver au même niveau qu'Emma, il l'embrassa doucement.

Jesse : Tu n'as pas faim ?  
Emma : Si un peu. Il doit y avoir quelque chose à manger dans l'hélix, non ?  
Jesse : Tu as raison, je vais aller voir si je trouve quelque chose.

Il se leva, s'habilla, donna ses habits à Emma puis partit en direction de l'hélix. Il rentra dans l'hélix, se mit à chercher à manger puis en il vit qu'un des postes étaient en marche, il se mit devant, commença à taper sur le clavier et vit que l'ordinateur n'était pas touché. Il chercha alors à contacter Shalimar et Brennan.

Jesse : Shal ? Brennan ? Vous m'entendez ?

**Au même moment à quelques kilomètres de là**

Cela faisait un moment que Shalimar et Brennan marchaient silencieusement, tous les deux pris dans leurs réflexions intérieures, lorsque la voix de Jesse se fit entendre.

Jesse : Shal ? Brennan ? Vous m'entendez ?  
Shalimar (étonnée) : Jesse ? Jesse, c'est toi ?  
Jesse (soulagé) : Oh mon dieu, c'est vous. Vous n'avez rien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?  
Brennan : Shalimar et blessée à la jambe et moi aux mains, mais ce n'est pas grave, et vous ?  
Jesse : Mon épaule s'est démise et Emma à la cheville cassée.  
Shalimar : Je suis si contente, où êtes vous ?  
Jesse : Je ne sais pas, je vais essayer de localiser l'hélix et de vous localiser, et ensuite je vous guiderai, mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, je vous contacterait tout à l'heure.  
Brennan : Très bien, on ne bouge pas.

Il coupa la communication et se retourna vers Shalimar qui l'enlaça.

Shalimar : Oh Brennan ! C'est fantastique, ils sont en vie !  
Brennan : Oui, on a tous eu beaucoup de chance.

Shalimar se dégagea de l'étreinte de Brennan et pris son visage dans ses mains. 

Shalimar : Maintenant que je sais qu'ils sont en vie et qu'on va bientôt se revoir, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose que j'avais toujours envie de faire.  
Brennan : J'espère que c'est à ce quoi je pense ?

Shalimar approcha alors son visage de Brennan, et l'embrassa passionnément.


	9. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles  


Jesse sortit précipitamment de l'hélix et se dirigea rapidement vers Emma qui était entrain de s'habiller. 

Jesse : Emma ! Emma !  
Emma (se retournant) : Jesse, qu'y a t'il ?  
Jesse : J'ai réussi à contacter Shalimar et Brennan.  
Emma : Ils…ils vont bien ?  
Jesse : Ils sont un peu blessés mais à part ça tout va bien.   
Emma (contente) : Je suis si heureuse, mais comment as tu pu les contacter ?  
Jesse : En cherchant quelque chose à manger, j'ai vu qu'une des consoles était allumée, je me suis approché et j'ai vu qu'elle était peu endommagée. J'ai alors essayé de les contacter et ça a marché.  
Emma : Comment on va faire pour les retrouver ?   
Jesse : Je vais nous localiser et ensuite je les guiderai pour qu'ils nous retrouvent.  
Emma : Très bien.

Ils se levèrent tous les 2 et se dirigèrent vers l'hélix. 

**Pendant ce temps-là, à quelques kilomètres de là.**

Shalimar et Brennan venaient de se séparer à contre cœur, le moment qu'ils avaient tant attendus était enfin arrivé. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment puis Shalimar s'asseya contre un arbre.

Brennan (s'asseyant à côté d'elle) : Je suis soulagé d'avoir enfin pu te dire ce que j'éprouvais pour toi.  
Shalimar (souriant) : Moi aussi.(elle posa sa tête sur son épaule)  
Brennan : Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée de ce qu'on pourrais faire en attendant que Jesse nous localise, j'ai peur que ça prenne un peu de temps.  
Shalimar (avec en sourire en coin) : Si, j'ai une idée qui te plaira, j'en suis sûre.

Elle se mit alors à califourchon et embrassa Brennan. Bien que surpris, le jeune homme ne se démonta pas et il commença à poser ses mains sur le dos de Shalimar. Mais ses mains ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver sous son t-shirt. Shalimar continua à embrasser Brennan dans le coup, voulant « explorer » plus en « profondeur » le corps de son compagnon, elle lui enleva son t-shirt. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train d'explorer mutuellement le corps de leur compagnon, la voix de Jesse se fit entendre.

Jesse : Brennan ? Shal ? ça y est je vous est localisés, vous n'êtes qu'à 3 kilomètres de nous au Nord-Est.  
Brennan (un peu énervé) : Ok, mais on a pas de boussole ça risque d'être dur de trouver le Nord.  
Jesse : Oui, j'y ai pensé. J'ai effectué un balayage thermique de la zone grâce à un satellite (note de l'auteur : je sais pas si c'est possible, mais bon j'espère que ça vous dérangera pas trop). J'ai la carte sous les yeux.

Il dirigea alors Shalimar et Jesse grâce aux indicateurs thermiques, 15 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent. Emma sortit en claudiquant de l'hélix pour aller accueillir ses deux amis.

Emma : Je suis si contente de vous revoir.

Elle enlaça tour à tour Brennan et Shalimar, puis ce fut autour de Jesse de les accueillir.

Jesse : Je suis si content de vous revoir sains et saufs.  
Brennan (déçu) : Et moi donc.  
Shalimar (chuchotant à Brennan) : Ne t'inquiètes pas on reprendra ce qu'on a arrêté plus tard. 

Brennan sourit à cette remarque ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Emma.

Brennan (reprenant ses esprits) : Tu as réussi à contacter Adam ?  
Jesse : Emma a essayé de contacter Adam en utilisant ses pouvoirs.  
Shalimar : Tu as réussi ?  
Emma : Je lui ai envoyé une image de l'endroit où on était, mais je ne sais pas s'il va nous retrouver.  
Adam (en leur parlant par le com-ring) : Emma ? Shalimar ? Brennan ? Jesse ?  
Shalimar : Adam ? Où est tu ?   
Adam : Je suis dans un hélicoptère de l'armée, vous n'avez rien ?  
Jesse : On a quelques blessures mais c'est rien.

A ce moment là, ils entendirent le bruit d'un hélicoptère.

Brennan : C'est bon Adam, on te voit.

L'hélicoptère se posa et Adam sortit de l'appareil. Il se précipita vers ses protégés, soulagé de voir qu'ils n'avaient presque rien. Après ses retrouvailles, ils se dirigèrent vers l'hélicoptère et partirent en direction du Sanctuaire.


	10. Enfin

Chapitre 10 : Enfin  


Arrivés au Sanctuaire, Adam s'empressa de conduire ses protégés au labo. Suite aux directives des garçons, il s'occupa de Shalimar et d'Emma. Puis lorsqu'elles furent soignées, il s'occupât des garçons.

Adam (entrain de finir de bander l'épaule de Jesse) : Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue, que c'est il passé ?  
Jesse : Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais avant qu'on se crashe, j'ai vu qu'on perdait du carburant. Ensuite…boum.   
Adam : Très bien, ça y est j'ai fini. Maintenant je vous ordonne d'aller vous reposer, pas d'entraînements pendant une bonne semaine, d'accord ?  
Shalimar : Très bien, de toute manière j'ai d'autres choses de prévues (elle regarda Brennan). Eh bien, bonne nuit à tous.  
Brennan : Attends moi, je vais t'accompagner.  
Shalimar : Ok.

Brennan passa un bras au dessous de ceux de Shalimar et ils partirent ensemble vers la chambre de cette dernière. Emma les regarda partir avec un petit sourire en coin. Adam sortit lui aussi et souhaita bonne nuit à Jesse et Emma.

Emma (enlaçant Jesse) : ça te dirait de…de venir avec moi, cette nuit ?   
Jesse : Tu veux dire dans ta chambre ?  
Emma (rougissant) : Oui.

Pour toute réponse Jesse l'embrassa passionnément, puis il pris sa main et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre d'Emma.

**Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Shalimar**

A peine Brennan eut il fermé la porte, qui Shalimar s'empressa de l'embrasser. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et au vu de la réaction de Brennan, celui ci non plus. Tout en l'embrassant, elle le poussa sur le lit, il tomba dessus, Shalimar l'observait et ses yeux prirent une couleur orangée. Elle enleva son haut, se mit à califourchon sur Brennan et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser avec passion. Pendant ce temps-là Brennan, défit le soutien gorge de Shalimar et il pu enfin entrer en contact avec ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Shalimar ne voulait pas être en reste non plus. Elle se releva, interrompant les caresses de Brennan, elle arracha son t-shirt et commença à couvrir son torse de baisers. A chaque fois que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec le corps de Brennan, celui ci se sentit défaillir, mais surtout il sentait une sensation étrange l'envahir, il ne tardit pas à savoir ce que c'était car brusquement il envoya une faible décharge électrique à Shalimar ce qui la fit frissonner. Shalimar continua l'exploration du corps de Brennan jusqu'à son pantalon qu'elle lui arracha. Brennan voulut alors reprendre le contrôle de leur ébat. Il se retrouva sur elle, et le pantalon de Shalimar ne tarda pas alors à se retrouver prés de celui de Brennan. Brennan se pencha sur le corps de Shalimar et le couvrit de baisers, tous plus passionnés les uns comme les autres. Shalimar n'était pas loin d'atteindre le point de non retour comme Brennan. Il la pénétra doucement, tout d'abord, mais comme au rythme de leurs baisers, il accéléra le rythme, et ils ne firent plus qu'un. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, puis Brennan se dégagea et se coucha près de Shalimar.

Brennan : Je t'aime.  
Shalimar : Moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent alors un dernier baiser et s'endormirent, heureux de savoir qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé leurs âmes sœurs.

FIN


End file.
